WOULD YOU STAND BY ME, OR BURY ME?
by MRS.INSANITY
Summary: Nach einem schwerwiegenden Fehler bekommt Bellatrix eine entsetzliche Strafe auferlegt: Sie soll Narzissa wehtun. Eine dunkle Geschichte, in der Geheimnisse ans Licht kommen, die die Beziehung der beiden Schwestern auf eine noch härtere Probe stellen.
1. Mistakes and its consequences

**WOULD YOU STAND BY ME, OR BURY ME?**  
— A Bellatrix/Narzissa Story

Nach einem schwerwiegenden Fehler bekommt Bellatrix eine entsetzliche Strafe auferlegt: Sie soll Narzissa wehtun. Doch auch wenn die Todesserin als die gnadenloseste Folterin bekannt ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie diese Aufgabe ohne Weiteres ausführen kann. Eine dunkle Geschichte in der Geheimnisse ans Licht kommen, die die Beziehung der beiden Schwestern auf eine noch härtere Probe stellen.

**Bellatrix' POV**  
Ein schriller Schrei durchzuckte die so sternenklare Nacht. Sie war wütend. Wütend auf alles und jeden, eingeschlossen sich selbst. Und _ihn_. War sie jemals – auch nur ein einziges Mal in ihrem gottverdammten Leben wütend auf _ihn_ gewesen? Jetzt war sie es. Ein Außenstehender hätte es fast nicht wahrnehmen können, den unscheinbaren Wink ihres Zauberstabes. Die darauffolgenden Flammen, die ein ganzes Haus neben der Todesserin zerfraßen, waren jedoch kaum zu übersehen. Es war der Fünfundvierzigjährigen egal, ob sich in diesem Haus vielleicht gerade eine Familie zum Abendessen versammelt hatte. Es war beinahe so, als hätte sie die Kontrolle über ihren Zauberstab verloren, als würde ihre Hand so sehr zucken, dass diesem in kurzen Abständen Flüche entbrechen wollten. Ihre Knöchel an der Hand, die den Stab umklammerten, traten weiß hervor, so fest packte sie zu. Dass sie zitterte, bemerkte Bellatrix überhaupt nicht. Warum sie nicht sofort apparierte, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber vermutlich wollte sie einfach Zeit schinden. Sie wollte ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen. Zum ersten Mal wollte sie nicht das tun, was der Dunkle Lord ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie hätte sich vor einigen Wochen nicht erträumen können, dass sie sich einmal gegen seinen Willen sträuben würde. Oh wie sie diese verdammte Blutsverräterin hasste. Sie war an allem Schuld und dafür würde sie sterben. Genau das war ihre Aufgabe gewesen, eine ganz simple Anweisung. Ihren Stammbaum vom Dreck bereinigen und Tonks für ihren Fehler mit dem Leben büßen lassen. Mehr nicht, also wieso hatte sie bei dieser Aufgabe so versagt. Es gab eine Gelegenheit und Bella hatte dem Moment einfach nur im Vorbeiziehen zugewinkt – so lauteten die Worte des Dunklen Lords. Bellatrix konnte die Worte noch immer in Gedanken hören, sie spürte seine Präsenz bei jedem Schritt. Wie er ihr anfangs immer wieder ins Ohr flüsterte, wie enttäuscht er doch war. Enttäuscht. Von ihr. Seiner treuesten Anhängerin. Wie hatte sie das zulassen können? Mit einem erneuten Aufschrei sprengte sie aus lauter Wut einen See, an dem sie gerade vorbei lief, in die Luft, so dass das Wasser die Umgebung überschwemmte und sie völlig nass wurde. Die Muggel, die um diese Stunde noch unterwegs waren und unglücklicherweise zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, halste sie einige schmerzhafte Flüche auf. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Und dann apparierte sie doch, was bezweckte es, noch länger in der Gegend umherzuziehen, völlig ziellos und triefend nass. Fast geräuschlos kam sie nur etwa eine Sekunde später vor dem Anwesen ihrer Schwester und deren Familie an: Malfoy Manor. Sie kannte das Gemäuer auswendig, selbst blind würde sie sich dort noch zurechtfinden, doch heute kam es ihr ungewöhnlich fremd vor. Schnellen Schrittes lief sie auf das Tor zu, welches das Anwesen der Familie Malfoy vor der Außenwelt schützen sollte. Ohne den Zauber laut auszusprechen, öffnete sie jenes und ließ es dann ungeachtet einfach offen stehen. Und anstatt höflich an die Tür zu klopfen und zu warten, bis man ihr aufmachte, sprengte sie diese einfach in viele kleine Teile und schritt einfach über die Trümmer hinweg. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre sie nicht schon öfter unangemeldet bei ihrer Schwester hineingeplatzt – im Grunde tat sie das immer so. Doch so laut hatte sie sich vermutlich noch nie bemerkbar gemacht.  
Loyalität. Als wäre sie illoyal gegenüber ihrem Meister. Was für eine lächerliche Unterstellung, wieso in Naginis Namen wollte er sie also _prüfen_? Doch sie würde nicht drum herum kommen, soviel stand fest. _Tief durchatmen und locker bleiben._ „Narzissa?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme in den Raum. Normalerweise hätte sie laut nach ‚Zissy' gerufen, dass sie ihre Schwester bei deren vollen Namen rief war schon irgendwie verdächtig. Was, wenn Lucius auch da war? Oder Draco. Sie wollte am besten gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Die Todesserin musste wirklich ein erbärmliches Bild abgeben, wie sie so in der Eingangshalle stand, nass von Kopf bis Fuß und ihren Zauberstab umklammernd. So kannte man sie normalerweise nicht, das stand fest.  
Bellatrix zuckte zusammen, als sich die Stimme ihres Meisters erneut in ihre zerstreuten Gedanken schlich. _Bellatrix, du müsstest doch wissen, dass ich sehr praktisch veranlagt bin. Ich sehe hierbei die Möglichkeit, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche zu schlagen, das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Du wirst ihr weh tun. Und damit auch ihm, hörst du?_ Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, sie würde es tatsächlich tun müssen. Sie versuchte sich irgendwie selbst zu ermahnen, sich zusammen zu reißen, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Aber sie durfte einfach nicht vergessen, wer sie war. Sie, Bellatrix Lestrange, sie kannte keine Gnade. Das war allgemein bekannt, also wieso sollte es jetzt plötzlich anders sein? Mit stark pochendem Herzen und schwerem, unregelmäßigem Atem wartete sie auf eine Reaktion in diesem gottverlassenen Haus.


	2. Along the bitterness

**Narzissas POV  
**Ihre Schritte hallten gespenstisch durch die leeren Gänge des Anwesens, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Salon machte. Außer ihr und den Hauselfen befand sich niemand hier und die Stille um sie herum begann sie langsam aber sicher wieder einzuholen und wie gewohnt einzuengen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für sie zu fliehen. Leer und kalt, so wirkte hier alles auf sie. Wann war die Wärme nur aus den Wänden gewichen und hatte diese eisige Kälte zurückgelassen, die sie so erschaudern ließ? Die Malfoys hatten ihre hohe Stellung eingebüßt und das Haus schien genau das widerzuspiegeln. Dies hier war wirklich kein Ort mehr, den sie gerne ihr Zuhause nannte. Es gab nichts mehr, das noch irgendwie an die Freundlich- und Warmherzigkeit erinnerte, die hier einst vorhanden gewesen war. Wie seine Bewohner auch hatte das Anwesen einen Großteil seines Glanzes verloren. Und all das wegen _ihm_ diesem _Monster_. Ihre ganze Familie stand in der Gunst des dunklen Lords. Wieso nur hatte er sich ihm überhaupt anschließen müssen? Wieso hatte er es nur zugelassen, dass sogar sein Sohn in seine Fußstapfen treten und es ihm gleichtun würde? Wieso hatten sie es soweit kommen lassen? Wieso?  
Seufzend betrat sie den Salon und begab sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zu einem Sessel am Kamin, wie jeden Tag. Überhaupt schien es in ihrem Leben keine Abwechslung mehr zu geben. Alles war stille Routine geworden, der sie ergeben folgte und von der sie sich durch die Kälte des Tages bringen ließ. Einen Moment lang starrte sie mit leblosen Augen in das Feuer im Kamin, ehe sie nach der kristallinen Karaffe griff, die auf dem Beistelltisch stand. Vorsichtig schenkte sie sich ein, betrachtete die blutrote Flüssigkeit in dem Glas, welches sie dann in einem Zug leerte, um es daraufhin wieder zu füllen. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf über ihr eigenes Verhalten. Es war dumm und sie wollte es eigentlich nicht. Sie ließ sich von ihrer Einsamkeit und der Kälte einlullen. Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Narzissa, eine einst so ansehnliche und elegante Frau lebte nun so dahin, saß hier in ausgedienter Kleidung mit stets einer Flasche Elfenwein zur Hand. _Mutter, bitte, das ist jämmerlich_, sagte plötzlich die belehrende Stimme ihres Sohnes in ihrem Kopf. Wenigstens rührte sie den Feuerwhiskey nicht an, diese dampfende feurige Flüssigkeit, die es so in sich hat, dass sogar Lucius unheimlich sentimental wurde, wenn er davon ein paar Gläschen zu viel hatte. Wenn wenigstens er hier wäre, dann wäre es nie dazu gekommen. In was für Verhältnissen sie jetzt ihr Leben fristete, solche unmenschlichen, oder eher gesagt _unmalfoyischen_ Bedingungen, die es für sie inszeniert hatte. 'Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Gefühle. Ein Malfoy lässt nicht in sich lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.' Nützliche Regeln aufstellen konnte Lucius, aber es konnte auch genauso gut sein, dass dieses Reglement schon von dessen Vater Abraxas eingeführt worden war. 'Die Malfoy'sche Familie unterliegt einer straffen Ordnung. An der Spitze der Familien-Hierarchie steht der Hausherr.'  
Ja, auch wenn dem so war und die Worte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten, so war der Kopf dieser Hierarchie nicht anwesend und der geregelte Zustand nicht gegeben. Lucius, somit seine Strenge und sein ständiges Verlangen nach Disziplin waren nicht da – und das merkte man auch. Wobei von dieser Verordnung Lucius auch nicht mehr viel übrig war.  
Narzissa fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt in der Lage waren jemals das Gleichgewicht und die Ordnung in ihrer Familie wieder herzustellen.  
Sie hatte hauptsächlich das getan, was man von ihr verlangt hatte, als sie ihn heiratete. Niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können in einer solchen Situation zu landen. Aber war es damals wirklich nur die Tatsache gewesen, dass es ihre Pflicht war, die sie so weit getrieben hatte, oder war da etwas anderes? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Es schien ihr fast so, als würde sie alles vergessen, je weiter sich die stumme Taubheit in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete und drohte sie mittlerweile vollkommen zu verschlingen. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und eigentlich war sie nach draußen auf den Balkon gegangen um sich die Sterne anzusehen und sich so etwas von ihren düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. Doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren. Stattdessen musste sie immer wieder daran denken, dass ihr Mann noch nicht wieder zurück gekehrt war. Und mittlerweile war es schon nach Mitternacht. Wer wusste schon, wann und ob er überhaupt noch kommen würde… War dies wirklich das Leben gewesen, das sie immer gewollt hatte? Gab es da nicht mehr für sie? Oder war das hier wirklich alles? Früher, als sie noch gedacht hatte, sie hätte eine Wahl, da hatte sie sich oft vorgestellt, Heilerin zu werden. Anderen Menschen zu helfen. Aber das war es auch geblieben. Ein Traum. Manchmal wünschte sie, sie hätte es wie Sirius oder ihre andere Schwester Andromeda gemacht und wäre einfach abgehauen. So hätte sie sich das alles hier ersparen können. Sie hätte ein Leben gehabt, weit weg von Angst und dieser Abhängigkeit. Doch sie war so eingeschüchtert gewesen, als sie sah wie ihre Eltern auf Andromedas Flucht reagierten. Sie waren außer sich, löschten sie wie Sirius und die anderen, die sich nicht als würdige Mitglieder der Familie Black erwiesen, aus dem reinblütigen Stammbaum der Blacks und verloren seither sie nie wieder ein Wort über diese Schande. Aus Angst auch verstoßen zu werden, tat sie, was man von ihr verlangte. Außerdem verstieß dies gegen all die Regeln und Dinge, die man ihr seit Geburt an eingetrichtert hatte. Man hatte sie zu anständigem Benehmen erzogen und dazu gehörte auch das Gesetz sich niemals gegen seine Familie aufzulehnen oder zu widersetzen. Sie hatten den Anweisungen und Befehlen ihrer Eltern folge zu leisten – zudem konnte sie ihnen das nicht ein zweites Mal antun, wohlwissend darüber, dass ihr Vater beim letzten Mal, nach Andromedas Abgang, einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte. Sie würde nicht damit fertig werden, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie die Schuld am Tod ihres Vaters tragen würde. Und so nahm sich Narzissa vor einen Mittelweg zu finden, den außer ihr noch kein anderer eingeschlagen hatte. Dass sie dieser Weg ausgerechnet hierhin führen würde, hatte sie natürlich nicht wissen können.  
Auch wenn sie sich nicht hundertprozentig den Familienbestimmungen unterworfen hatte, so hatte sie sich doch zumindest nie gegen _ihn_ gestellt. Auch wenn sie sich bis heute noch weigerte, ihn als ihren Meister anzusehen. Mit ihrer Hochzeit hatte sie doch so einiges wieder gut gemacht. Immerhin waren beide Familien _ihm_ ergeben und solche Bindungen wurden immer gerne gesehen. Doch trotz allem konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass all das sie nicht berührte. Im Gegenteil, es verging fast kein Moment, an dem sie sich nicht sorgte. Um ihren Mann, ihren Sohn, um die Familie. Immer wieder musste sie damit rechnen, dass ihr Mann in diesem – wie sie fand – sinnlosem Krieg sein Leben lassen oder ins Gefängnis gebracht werden würde, musste fürchten, dass ihr Sohn ebenfalls in den Dienst von _ihm_ befohlen werden würde. All das würde das, was sie sich über die Jahre mit einigen Mühen aufgebaut hatten vollkommen zerstören. War es denn zuviel verlangt, wenn sie einfach nur ein normales Leben führen wollte ohne Angst?  
Ein explosionsartiges Geräusch riss Narzissa aus ihren Gedanken und ließen sie schreckhaft aufhorchen. Was war das gewesen? Es hatte sich angehört als wäre da irgendetwas in die Luft geflogen. Oh, wenn einer dieser unwürdigen Hauselfen verantworten zu hatte, dass irgendetwas in ihrem akkuraten Haus zu Bruch oder ein altes, wertvolles Familienerbstück kaputt gegangen war, so würden sie es bereuen. Denn wenn Narzissa etwas hasste, dann waren das Achtlosigkeit im Umgang mit Gegenständen von unschätzbarem, persönlichen Wert und wenn etwas in ihrem Haus nicht seine Ordnung hatte. Nachdem sie schnellen Schrittes vom Balkon in die Eingangshalle, von der das Geräusch gekommen war, geeilt war, hatte sie allerdings nicht wie erwartet unachtsame Hauselfen, sondern ihre Schwester Bellatrix vor ihr, die dort stand und mit zittriger Stimme nach _Narzissa_ fragte. Irgendetwas passte hier nicht ins Bild. Aber was war es? War es die Tatsache, dass Bellatrix ihre Schwester mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach und das die Situation so verdächtigt machte? Seit Narzissa gedenken konnte nannte Bella sie immerwährend _Zissy_. Nur in äußerst seltenen Ausnahmesituationen machte sie von deren richtigen Namen Gebrauch, was dann auch ein überdeutliches Zeichen für diesen besonderen Anlass war. Oder war es der Umstand, dass sie beim Hereinkommen die massive, edle Eingangstür mal soeben in ihre Einzelteile gesprengt hatte? Vielleicht war der Grund dafür auch, dass Bellatrix von Kopf bis Fuß nass war und ihre Kleidung nur so vor Wasser triefte. Narzissa beobachtete, wie die Tropfen sich einen Weg von Bellas Körper suchten, als hätten sie es eilig zu verschwinden. Letztendlich fanden sie ihr Ende, als sie auf dem prächtigen Teppich aufkamen, der den steinernen Boden in der Eingangshalle fast komplett bedeckte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand Bellatrix in einer riesigen Pfütze, die sich nach und nach in einen See verwandelte. Aber auch die Art und Weise, wie Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab fest umklammerte, ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. Irgendwie jagte Narzissa das, was sich dort vor ihren Augen abspielte, Angst ein. Genauso wie der Wahnsinn in Bellatrix Augen. Sie sah aus, als käme sie gerade aus dem vollständig von Wasser umgebenen Askaban und machte den Anschein als wäre sie den ganzen weiten Weg geschwommen, nur um zu entkommen. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum sie so völlig nass war. Doch Bellatrix kam nicht von Askaban – diese schreckliche Zeit hatte sie schon lange hinter sich gelassen, auch wenn sie diese geprägt hatte und die Jahre in Haft nicht gerade spurlos an ihr vorbei gezogen waren. Im Gegenteil, in diesem Moment spiegelte sich dieser Ausdruck von Wahnsinn in ihrem Gesicht wider. Warum Narzissa plötzlich anfing zu zittern, wusste sie nicht, fest stand nur, dass sie ihre Schwester noch nie so gesehen hatte, nicht in dem Zustand. Sie schien nicht mehr Herrin der Lage zu sein, irgendwas überforderte sie total.  
Zissy wollte zu ihr hingehen, ihr helfen, fragen was los war, doch ihre Beine bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Ihr Verstand verriet ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie ihrem Gegenüber nur nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. „Hör auf damit, Bella", brachte die Blonde mühevoll hervor. „Sieh mich nicht so an, verdammt!" Doch sie wurde das dumpfe Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass sich hier etwas abspielte und auftat, das so noch nie dagewesen war und alle anderen Probleme ohne weiteres in den Schatten stellte. Narzissa wich einen Schritt zurück – ihr behagte sie Situation nicht, sie fühlte sich absolut unwohl hier mit Bellatrix allein zu sein. Deren Augen funkelten vor wilder Entschlossenheit und das versetze Narzissa in leichte Panik. Sie presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund, um nicht einfach loszuschreien bei dem Anblick ihrer furchteinflößenden Schwester. „Was ist bloß in dich gefahren? Du – du machst mir Angst!"  
Narzissa schluckte schwer. Wären es doch bloß die Hauselfen gewesen, dachte sie, mit denen wäre sie schon eher fertig geworden.


End file.
